The journey of love
by MellonenLegolas
Summary: Legolas, Aragorn, and Legolas' old friend Silmarien go on a journey to recover something long lost. Silmarien finds herself falling in love with her old friend, but will he love her back when he finds out her dark secret?
1. Old friends

Chapter 1  
  
Silmarien gazed about her home in Rivendell. It was a beautiful place. The air was fresh, the streams and waterfalls fell peacefully, and all was at peace. She was an elf maiden who said little around her superiors. Visitors came and went at Rivendell. Elves. men. and even hobbits. She had seen a few dwarfs but she didn't like them too much. They were dirty, greedy and loud. There was a feast going on at the moment in the house of Elrond. She was in the kitchen helping serve fruits and refilling glasses with wine. She came out and served many elves of high superiority. She wanted to stay far out of their way as possible. She put more bast (bread) on the table.  
When her job was done, she walked back to the kitchen. She started to walk towards the way to the gardens when she slipped on something wet and fell. She winced as the pain filled her bottom.  
"Anirach I tulu nin?" a male voice asked. Do you need my help? Embarrassed, she shook her head but he took her hand and helped her up anyway. She looked at him. It was Legolas! Yes, she knew him. His father was King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm in Mirkwood, making Legolas a prince.  
"Legolas!" she smiled. " Anann chen u-gennin." I have not seen you in a long time.  
"Yes, it has been awhile Silmarien. I hope you have been well" She stared into his blue eyes. They were so blue, it was amazing.  
"Yes, I have been very happy here." Silmarien returned his smile. There was a brief silence. They both were listening to a fountain not too far away.  
"Were you heading towards the gardens?" he asked, playing with the collar on his cloak.  
"I was, actually. I wanted to walk a little before I slept." "I was heading that way myself, would you care to join me?" he asked playfully.  
"I'd love too. I've been lonely all day" she stretched and followed him out into the night. She loved the night. She also absolutely enjoyed Legolas. He always had interesting news and when she saw him, they would sometimes hunt together.  
"I've been having dreams" he began. "That greatly disturb me. I sense an evil presence walking the Earth."  
" That is odd, I've had dreams of this as well. It seems to come to me in great shadows, seeming to haunt me behind my back. I wake up awake and alert, seeming to be reaching out to protect someone, but there is no one there to protect or fear" she shared worriedly.  
"Are you serious?" the surprised elf asked her. She nodded, entwining her fingers together.  
"I would assume you were joking and trying to trick me but." he moved closer and put his face close to hers. " I know you are not, for I see it in your eyes, and I have told no other of this"  
"Perhaps we are not the only ones who dream of it" Silmarien started to back away a little, startled by his sudden closeness. She went over to a little waterfall and let the water flow through her hands. Legolas came up behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder.  
"What else do you see?" he asked softly. She turned around. "I've also been having dreams of you, although I will not share them!" she folded her arms and continued to stare into the water, like a little child.  
"Dreams of me? Bad or good?" he started to smile, seeing her obvious discomfort.  
She started to mumble something unintelligible. "What?" he asked playfully, trying to see her face. She turned her face each time he tried to look at it. They looked at each other and Legolas started to chase her.  
She leapt up into a tree effortlessly, as Legolas jumped up after her. They laughed as the chase went on. She ran to a hidden area by a larger waterfall. Thinking she was hid, she started to smile. Legolas was watching above her, although she did not see him. She started to back up and started to fall backwards, almost into the water, when like a cat, Legolas leapt down and held her by a loop in her dress.  
"Tell me Silmarien, or I will throw you in" his eyes gleamed evilly. She squealed. "Oh you wicked elf! I will say nothing!"  
Suddenly, the wet rocks became a trouble to Legolas as well, as he soon struggled. The elf gave a cry and they both fell in. She came up sputtering.  
" Legolas. I'm going to. Legolas?" she looked around. The mischievous elf prince was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she was pulled back under. She saw a pair of smiling blue eyes under the water staring back at her. She grabbed for him and he swam out of her reach. They both went up to get some air.  
" We are both acting like children!" Legolas laughed, flinging his wet blond hair behind him. Silmarien started to giggle.  
"What?" he followed her gaze to his elvish, silken shirt. It was a mess! Somehow he had gotten mud all over it. He didn't want Silmarien seeing his disappointment.  
"Not a problem" he shrugged and started to take it off. He threw it in a pile of mud by accident, making it worse. Usually Legolas would have stomped off angry, but when he was with Silmarien, he didn't care. They both laughed.  
"And as for you. my elf." he smiled evilly. He swam slowly to her like a shark. She stood there, unfazed.  
"Please. You may be an expert archer and warrior, but I can handle you." He kept coming closer. He was in the water up to his eyes. She thought he was so cute. He started to circle her. "Come Legolas. We must stop! We have our duties before we go to OH!" she was pulled under again. Under water he had her by the wrists. She struggled and failed. He pulled her along with him back up to the surface.  
"Legolas! Let go you villain!" "You're coming with me" he started to laugh evilly. He pulled her tight around him and swam for a while. She was yelling threats all the way. Finally they came to this medium waterfall. He pushed her into it. Suddenly she was on a small patch of grass behind the waterfall. Legolas soon followed, stepping up, flipping that long, blond hair behind him. His muscles stood out more when wet. She rolled her eyes.  
"I can't see why ladies fancy you! You're quite awful! I've known you longer than all them and I could tell them some things!"  
"Oh surely you don't mean that." The elf pouted. She glared at him.  
"You don't mean all those ladies fancy me do you?" She pounced him. She pinned him down, sitting in top of him.  
"I'm going to tell everyone you're a horrible elf! And all the ladies will despise you" They both stopped and smiled.  
"I missed you Silmarien" "I missed you as well"  
She then realized how close they were. She never thought about it before, but for some reason, she actually noticed his body and how close he got to her. She never really cared or thought about it before. She felt herself wanting to kiss him and get closer. She caught herself and got off of him, trying not to be awkward.  
" I thought you were supposed to have been married by now." Silmarien started to squeeze the water out of her hair.  
"I'm taking my time. My father wants me to propose to Silfael." Silmarien thought. Silfael? Silfael. then she remembered. Silfael was gorgeous. She had the hearts of all the male elves. Her blond hair seemed to shimmer all around her and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle. She was destined to marry a prince.  
"Are you?" she asked. She told herself it didn't matter anyway. "Yes, maybe. I am immortal, I don't feel like rushing at the moment." A cold chill grew inside her. Her blood ran cold. She shivered. Legolas also noticed this. He noticed everything.  
"What about you Silmarien? What about Haldir's brother? He fancies you" "I would rather marry an Orc!" she half yelled. Legolas looked sad. Confused to why she was so sad about Legolas getting married, she jumped back through the waterfall. She swam on her own for awhile, then suddenly Legolas was right behind her.  
"What troubles you? What did I say?" he swam up beside her. "I'm sorry Legolas. You said nothing. It's just that. I've decided not to marry"  
"Why not?" Legolas asked softly, floating on his back. "I have no one to marry. I wish for more. I wish to get out and go on adventures! I love serving Lord Elrond, but. I've been thinking of moving to Lorien. If only for a little while."  
"Don't worry. You will go on plenty of adventures." He helped her out of the water.  
"And I'LL find you someone" he winked as he went to fetch his poor shirt. They were walking along laughing when Lord Elrond stood, glaring.  
"Where have you two been? We'd thought Legolas might have been kidnapped, seeing his shirt. What were you two doing in the water? You missed a meeting Legolas"  
Both elves turned sad and looked at him. Elrond couldn't stay mad at them. " Go on inside"  
Legolas and Silmarien went off laughing. 


	2. Pillow fights and Dancing

Chapter 2  
  
*~~**~~~~ Disclaimer: Yeah why do we have these anyways? Yeah everything belongs to Tolkien that is recognizable to your eyes.  
  
**~~~~ Hey! Um. If you have a problem with the Sindarin I use or anything else, email me. I know Silfael is not an elvish name but it's not about her. It's about Legolas and Silmarien! And not everything is 100% Tolkien biblical ok? If it were, then I might as well type Lord of the rings on here. Have imagination! ~~  
  
Silmarien was singing to herself in her room. There was a knock.  
"Are you ready to join in the festivities?" Legolas called opening the door. " Legolas! I told you I was not attending! Why are you so persistent?" she brushed her hair.  
" I told you I was going to find you someone. Let's go!" he grabbed her hand and let her out of her room.  
"Legolas! You have given me enough trouble today! Go on and dance with your many maidens!" she grumbled. Everyone was dancing to soft music. Legolas laughed as he started to dance with a maiden. Silmarien spotted Haldir's brother Orophin staring at her. He came towards her.  
"Dance with me" he asked. Silmarien regretfully obliged. Orophin had loved her for a long time. She didn't love him though. She didn't want to upset him. She hated to break his heart. She had tried for a while. But the truth was, she didn't love anyone.  
They danced to the music softly. He pulled her closer. She tried to make polite conversation. He just kept looking at her. She gulped and looked over to Legolas for help. Legolas finally looked over to her. He saw her distress and came over.  
"May I cut in?" Legolas asked. Silmarien looked relieved. But her relief quickly faded. Orophin just laughed.  
"Not tonight Legolas! She's mine" he smiled at her. She nearly fainted. She didn't want to be there. She watched as Legolas shrugged apologetically. Orophin just whisked her away. He led her to another part of the hall.  
"Silmarien. Guren Vell. Thir vain chin darn thulen." [My sweetheart, your beauty took my breath away.]  
"Orophin. I told you not to talk of me like that!" she sighed. "Please marry me Silmarien. I will make you very happy. You'll have all the luxury you'll ever want. I'm suffering of a broken heart" She looked up at him. He was very sad. There is nothing more heart wrenching than a broken-hearted elf.  
"I- I. I can't!" she turned and fled. She fled very fast. Legolas noticed and started to follow her. Orophin started to as well. Legolas pulled him aside.  
"Just leave her be, I'll handle it" Legolas took him by the shoulders. Then he ran off to find her.  
Silmarien was running to nowhere in particular. It wasn't fair! She finally found herself somewhere in the forest. She leaned against a tree. She felt hopeless. She sensed someone behind her. She didn't turn around.  
"Come here" a voice whispered. She felt herself turned around and in someone's arms. She recognized Legolas' voice and smell. She gently lay in his arms for a minute. He pulled her face up to his. His soft, blue eyes searched through her green ones. Her heart skipped a beat as he lightly kissed her lips. It was a friendship kiss, gentle and sweet. He pulled her in his arms. She felt safe in his arms. She didn't have to marry anyone. She just wanted to stay in Legolas' arms.  
" I know how you feel" he embraced her. " I don't want to hurt him Legolas! What am I to do?" She pulled away and started to walk. "Well. both of us don't wish to marry anyone. Just tell him you don't love him." They walked back. Many elves were still dancing.  
"Dance with me" he pulled her close. She tried to think of what she was going to say. But she couldn't. It was as if Legolas drew her into a peaceful trance. She felt a strong force from Legolas again. She was starting to feel it every time she was around him. She just sighed and reveled in his gentle presence. She began to think of times when she and Legolas would laugh and go hunting together. He taught her how to fight with his weapons. She would cook and him and the other soldiers would taste all the tasty desserts. She would smack their hands and shoo them away.  
Or the times when she and Legolas would make up battle scenes and would wrestle in the leaves. They would sword fight for hours. In the summer, they would bathe in the falls. She never acted much like a lady.  
She looked at him and saw that he was stroking her hair gently. She rested her head against his chest. He smelled like the forest. The song ended and the musical elves smiled at them. They were the only two that were dancing. Everyone else had gone to his or her chambers.  
"It is late. I should be sleeping. But I am not tired." She left the comfort of his arms and stretched.  
" I should be as well. I found out Aragorn and I am summoned to a meeting tomorrow. I couldn't sleep now either. Come to my room! I will show you my new sword!" he said proudly.  
"Alright, I have nothing to do anyway."  
They walked to his room. She admired the splendor of Rivendell architecture. So intricate and beautiful. He opened his door, and she flopped on his bed. He took off his cloak and went to a table to get the sword. Silmarien stared in awe as he pulled it out. It shimmered. She went to touch it, but Legolas quickly swiped it out of her reach.  
"Hey! I wish to see it!" Silmarien pouted. "This is for the great journey that lies ahead. I wouldn't want you to spoil it! It was a gift from Aragorn." Legolas beamed.  
"Well what good is it? You use the bow! And even when you run out of arrows, you always seem to find more." She fell back onto his bed again. It smelled of him, even though this was a guestroom for the Mirkwood elf. He had only slept in it once before. She had never been to Mirkwood.  
Legolas starting ranting and raving about this one battle he had with Gimli the dwarf long ago. She felt sleep start to overcome her. She had fallen asleep on Legolas' bed many, many times. He smiled as he noticed the sleepy elf sprawled out on his bed. They always had fought over blankets and such. But those days were long gone. It had been hundreds of winters since she last saw him.  
He peered in her open, unmoving eyes. But he knew she was not asleep. She played that trick on him many times before. He pretended to yawn and walked about the room. Then, he pounced her. She screamed and beat him with a pillow.  
Legolas felt like a child, yet again. He tickled her until she bit his ear. They finally fell beside each other, laughing.  
"Legolas! Why do we act this way? I haven't acted this way for a hundred years at least!"  
"Has it been that long? I don't know why we act this way. There's just something about you that. brings out the child in me again." He smiled.  
"Hey! I'm going to change now. Go to bed!" he playfully ordered her. She pouted and started to leave.  
"It's not like I haven't that cute, little bottom of yours before" she teased. That made him push her out more. She smiled and went to her room. 


	3. Silmarien's honest mistake

Chapter 3  
  
Legolas sat in his seat anxiously awaiting the meeting. Lord Elrond looked troubled. As the last elves sat in their chairs, the meeting began.  
"I know you are all anxious as to what this meeting concerns. There is something I need recovered. And quickly. There is a jewel that once belonged to the dwarfs. Saruman made it into something very powerful, much like a Palantir. It is in the dark mines of Moria. The goblins never knew about it. They still dwell there. Thousands of them. I will need two of you to go to King Aragorn in Gondor. From there he will lead you. This stone is very powerful. It calls out evil to dwarfs. If we do not hurry and catch it, the dwarves will all be like goblins, and terrorize all."  
The elves looked at each other. Legolas looked thoughtful. One elf spoke up.  
" I think Legolas should go there, for he has been there before" "I have already chosen Legolas. He needs a companion who has traveled many miles and knows their way around Middle Earth." Elrond walked around.  
The elves didn't travel that much. They had stayed in there home lands. Legolas knew this. He examined each elf closely.  
"Who do you believe is suitable Legolas? You know these good elves" Elrond walked up behind him. Legolas didn't find anyone suitable. Then Silmarien popped back into his mind. She longed for adventure and was quite a traveler. She had skill with a bow and blade. He smiled thinking of her bravery. Yes, this adventure was perfect for her.  
"I believe the maiden Silmarien will be quite suitable. She has traveled many miles around Middle Earth. She has maps of the mines of Moria that will quite useful. She would be a good navigator. I chose her," Legolas said proudly.  
"Silmarien. Now Legolas. she is but a child! She would be in too much danger! She must stay here." Elrond looked as if Legolas was crazy.  
"I know her my lord. She can fight like a man! I have the scars to prove it! She is as tough as nails. It would do her good to get away from." Legolas looked at Orophin. "To get away from. her pressures" he finished.  
"Prince Legolas, I trust your judgment. But I strongly disagree sending a maiden on this journey! If you care for your friend, you would leave her here" Elrond added pointedly.  
" Ah Lord Elrond. You will not be disappointed!"  
  
Silmarien was arguing with a cook about a recipe. "Lembas is NOT hard to make. Trust me. Whosever going on this trip will desire something that will be somewhat edible." The cook stamped her foot.  
A messenger came into the kitchen, very afraid to interrupt. The cook was mute, and very angry. She never talked but only Silmarien knew how to understand her. The cook waved her spoon angrily and poofed flour on Silmarien's dress. Silmarien then dumped molasses in the cook's bowl of lembas bread batter.  
"Lady Silmarien?" the messenger asked worriedly. "Yes?" she answered, covered in flour.  
"You are summoned to the meeting by the order of Lord Elrond." "What? Oh! I look a mess!" she glared at the cook who was remaking her batter. "Do I have time to change? I'll only be a minute!" she asked almost desperately.  
"I am sorry. You must come now. I'll escort you" Silmarien realized she must have looked messy with flour all over her. As she walked out into the courtyard where the meeting was, Lord Elrond raised his eyebrow skeptically. She felt foolish and tried to walk slower, and to act like a lady. Legolas didn't notice. He smiled and beckoned to her.  
" Silmarien, Legolas seems to think you are fit for this adventure on recovering a lost treasure. I have not yet decided if you will join him and King Aragorn." Elrond sat down.  
She was speechless. She just looked at Legolas who nodded his head. She should have known. That elf! Calling her out looking like a slob, and embarrassing her in front of Lord Elrond who looked at her as a child.  
"My lord, I do wish to go on this journey. Although, I must not seem the type. What exactly is the mission? She plopped down next to Legolas.  
"The mission is to recover a jewel that Saruman made long ago. He is dead now, but the spell still lies. It must be chiseled out of the mines of Moria. You are to go with Legolas to Gondor to meet up with King Aragorn. Then from there, you will go to Moria to retrieve the jewel. I don't think any other knows of this jewel. It is red and about as big as a fist. It is indestructible. I will get Gandalf to take the spell off it once it is retrieved." Lord Elrond got up and came up to her.  
" I can do this. I won't be a burden. I can fight. I have been longing for something like this all my life! Please." She looked at the floor.  
"Very well then. You will leave tomorrow morning. I expect this journey to be completed by a month." Elrond shook his head, wondering why he was doing this.  
Silmarien met Legolas' eyes. He smiled at her. They were going on an adventure! ~  
  
Silmarien was practicing with her bow on a tree when she heard arguing. She snuck to see who it was. She was a very curious elf. She saw Orophin and Legolas in a heated argument. She made no sound.  
"How dare you bring her into danger! I will not let her go, you are a fool. I wouldn't trust her with you. You have too much confidence in her. If she dies, it will be all your fault!" Orophin said heatedly.  
"She is not yours to keep! It was her choice to come. You need to let her go." Legolas folded his arms.  
"She needs to stay with her people, and get married as she should be by now! She needs to be a woman and ever since she has known you, you have turned her into your little warrior. She will stay here and marry me!" Orophin got closer to Legolas.  
"She will never marry you!" Legolas spat. "You are possessive and you can't face the fact she doesn't want you!"  
Orophin grabbed Legolas by the throat and took out a blade. He pressed it tight against his throat.  
"Agree to make her stay or I will slit your throat" Orophin said through his teeth.  
" You cannot make her love you!" Legolas whispered. Orophin in his rage swung up his blade, preparing to kill Legolas. Silmarien couldn't believe it. Other elves were walking towards them to stop the problem. But they would never stop it in time. In her instinct, she shot her bow at Orophin, just in time to miss Legolas' throat. It hit Orophin in the throat. He lay gasping for breath. Legolas caught him and held him in his arms.  
Silmarien quickly put her bow on the rack and ran to the circle of other elves. Orophin lay, dying. Legolas had tears in his eyes. He was softly murmuring elvish in his ear. She started to feel sick. A second later, Orophin was dead. She killed him. Tears fell down her face. She had forgotten her accuracy. She felt everything swirling around her. Then everything went black.  
Silmarien was awakened by voices. Someone was whispering to her in elvish. She could not make out the words. It sounded like "come back. Awaken" She opened her eyes to Legolas on the edge of the bed she was laying on. Suddenly, she remembered. Orophin. She gasped wildly and looked around.  
"Orophin!" she cried. "Shhhhh" Legolas whispered.  
"No! Legolas I-I" Legolas put a finger on her lips. He embraced her and sighed.  
"Whoever shot him should be the one to die!" he murmured angrily. Silmarien felt faint again. Everything around her started to blur. Legolas continued.  
"I could have gotten away. I am not completely hopeless" he rocked her back and forth.  
"I killed him" she whispered. Legolas frowned at her. "No Mellonen. He did not die of a broken heart. Someone shot him in the throat."  
She felt the tears start to flow. She couldn't face Legolas. How could she tell him? He would never understand. If she hadn't shot that arrow, Legolas would be the one dead. She had to choose who should live. She chose Legolas. She started shaking.  
"Lay down" he whispered. She felt him lay her on the bed. "We must get over this grief and continue tomorrow."  
He kissed her forehead and tucked her in and left the room. What was she going to do now? 


End file.
